Roll the Dice and Have Some Faith
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: Based off of "As She's Walking Away" What happens when Edward sees Bella in a bar and lets her walk away? ONESHOT


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot to hold you all over until we update again. Don't own anything. Not Twilight and not "As She's Walking Away"**

**Roll the Dice and Have Some Faith**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_We never spoke a word, but every thought she had I heard from across the room.  
If we were standing face to face, I couldn't find the words to say give me one more move.  
I don't even know her name, I guess foolish prides to blame._

He saw her in a bar one Friday night. She was wearing a short black dress and snakeskin heels. Her hair was flowing in loose curls down her back. She was talking and laughing with her friends. He felt as if he could read what she was thinking, that's how clear the emotions on her face were. He wasn't even close to her table; he was on the other side of the room, watching the game on TV. He wished he could get the courage to go up to her and say hi, but he couldn't muster up the courage or think of the right words. Hell, he didn't even know her first name. Maybe he was too worried about his pride being wounded if she laughed in his face. I mean, let's face it, the goddess with the auburn hair and pale skin would never talk to the geeky kid with the copper hair.

_Now I'm Falling in love as she's walking away and my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say. May have lost this battle, live to fight another day, now I'm falling in love as she's walking away_

Around midnight, she picks up her purse to leave. He's falling in love as she walks past him, and he swears she smiles at him. His stupid mind can't catch up to what his heart is feeling. He knows, that as she's walking out the door, that he'll never see her again. He lost the battle of what he wants to do, and what his sensibility is telling him to do. Sure, he'll live, but it'll hurt like hell. He just _knew_ she was the one. His gaze followed her body and as soon as that door closed, he knew, he was falling in love with a girl he'd never see again.

_Wise man next to me did say, bout the one that got away, "son i missed my chance. Don't you let regret take place of the dreams you have to chase_ _ask her to dance... go on son, you might fall down on your face roll the dice and have some faith"_

The old man that was sitting next to him just shook his head. "Son, go out there after her, and dance with her. I've been in your position, I lost her. It hurts like hell every day of forever." He stared at the man who was withered with age, and looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious. How will you know what will happen until you try?" He nodded and walked out of the bar, looking for the mystery woman.

_Don't be falling in love as she's walking away, and my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say. May have lost this battle, live to fight another day. Don't be falling in love as she's walking away._

He saw her trying to get a taxi. It was cold outside, and she was shivering. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and started to walk up to her as she started walking down the street. The old man's words resonated in his mind. He followed her, and gently tapped her on her shoulder. "Excuse me miss," he started, "do you need help getting a taxi?"

She turned to face him, and the look in her eyes made him lower his head in defeat. A mix of hatred, annoyance, fear and displeasure graced her features. "I've got it, _thanks._" She scoffed and walked away, and his heart broke a little bit more. He knew this would happen.

_You might fall down on your face, roll the dice and have some faith_

He walked back into the bar, dejectedly, and sat down next to the old man again. "Well?" The old man asked.

"She walked away." He said, hanging his head.

"Well, you win some, you lose some." The old man chuckled, and he couldn't tell why. Just then, he looked up and saw who was standing next to him.

"I'm Bella." She said, smiling, and offered him her hand.

"Edward. I didn't mean to scare you earlier; you just looked like you needed help." He said, smiling and shaking her hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too." She said, nodding.

**A/N: There you have it. My FIRST Bella/Edward. **


End file.
